Katherine Mitchell
Name: Kat Mitchell Age: fourteen Birthdate: January 8, 2007 ( Capricorn ) Species: witch-whitelighter Affiliation: good Sexual Orientation: straight Powers: basic witch powers ( spell casting, potion making, scrying ), molecular deceleration & acceleration, orbing ( recently manifested ) Future Powers: Sensing & Healing History Kat Mitchell was born in January 2007, only few minutes after her sister, and few months apart from her cousins, Melinda and P. J. It was the only time the Charmed Ones, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all pregnant at the same time. The closeness of the sisters, allowed Kat and her sister and cousins to grow up together, feelings almost like they were quadruplets instead of twins with two cousins. Kat loved growing up with her cousins, especially because she had two other girls to cover her when her twin's bossy attitude shined through. As for being a twin; Kat was often compared to her twin Tamora, which she never liked when that would happen. Katherine enjoyed having a twin and despite the occasional sister spat, she loved her sister unconditionally. Kat always put her sister first and this was something that Tamora enjoyed. Knowing that her sister loved the spotlight and being the center of attention, Kat often let Tamora be the star in the family. She didn't like spotlight and in a way, Tamora helped her to hide away from it. It wasn't that Kat Mitchell was a shy girl, far from it. Yet like her father, she enjoyed privacy. She didn't want many people to know about her business, not even her family sometimes. This was an attitude that started in Kat when she was very young. When other kids would be screaming for attention, Kat would guard her private world. And as she grew up, this habit stuck with her. Even her mother sometimes had problems in knowing what was on Kat's mind. It would take a lot of probing and bribing to make her tell on her secret, and sometimes even that didn't work. In Kat's mind, the secret was hers and it wouldn't be a secret if everyone knew about it. Growing Up As she grew up, Kat was always one step behind Tamora. She was born after Tamora; she was half inch shorter and she was days behind when she got her first power. Katherine hated this, especially when Tamora started to use this to her advantage. It was few days after Tamora got her power when Kath began showing signs of having Molecular Deceleration. At first, her parents didn't worry much about her power, because unl ike Tamora's, it wasn't very destructive. After all, Kat's new power just simply slowing things down. But when her father found out that Katherine had accidentally froze him when he was about to feed her and her sister, that Paige and Henry realized the potential of danger that may occur from the powers their young girls possessed. But the final straw you might saw was when Tamora nearly burnt the house down; it was then that the Mitchell's decided they had to bind their daughters powers for everyone's own good. As a result of this, Kat and her sister Tam spent the next 5 years magic and power free. Living without magic, when magic was basically the family business, was weird. Kat often wondered whether her life would be different if her parents had never bound her and her sister's powers. She understood why they did and could sense the fear her Dad had about her and Tam's powers. She could tell that her Dad was afraid that she or Tam might accidentally hurt him or her baby brother Henry Jr. But yet, Katherine couldn't stop wondering if things would be different if they grew up with magic like her cousins. Henry tried to make up for the lack of magic in his daughter's lives by introducing to a normal childhood, which pretty much meant talking them into trying out for different sports teams at school. While living a power free life, Kat and her sister went to a normal, regular school. This sporting stuff Tamora seemed to despise; but Kat enjoyed it. She loved the competitiveness in sport and she loved the fact that there was a piece of life that she could experience that her cousins might not be able to completely enjoy because of their powers. But Kat was forced to stop participating in sports when she turned 8 years old because extra training about witchcraft, whitelighter stuff and learning about magic in general began. Her father's fear, or maybe wariness, of magic rubbed off onto Kat. Unlike Tamora, who was so excited when their powers were finally unbound; Kat wasn't as excited. She began having nightmares of hurting her Dad or her Brother. One particular nightmare was where she accidentally froze both of them, putting them in a dangerous position. Kat never told anyone about these nightmares, not even her beloved twin. But after awhile, after she'd gained more control over her powers, those nightmares seemed to start fading away. That's what led Kat to spend hours and hours learning about magic and the magical world. Katherine became a 'magical geek' and sometimes would get on Tamora's nerves. Tam could never understand Kat's obsession with learning as much about magic as she possibly could. And when ever she would ask Kat about it, Kat would just silently continue to study, which would frustrate Tamora to no end. When she wasn't studying magic though, Kat spent her time reading about sports or participating in them. And lately she's been into running or doing yoga at least once or twice a week. And these two things were the only activities she had that were all her own, that she didn't have to share with anyone if she didn't want to. But the rest of her time she belonged to her sister and family. Tamora always wanted herself and Kat to always be together, she felt that twins belonged together; while Katherine feels the opposite. Kat values her 'me time' and everyday tries to make some time for herself so she can think and relax. But unlike her Dad who has his 'man cave' Kat didn't have her own special space in the house, so she used her time running as her 'man cave'. Don't misunderstand, Katherine loves her family and her twin very much; it's just there has been so much drama that has gone on in her family's lives, that Kat just feels she needs sometimes some space away from the crown so she can literally give herself time to think. New Powers When the twins turned thirteen, they gained each others power. Which meant that now instead of Kat having what was considered a passive power, she had Molecular Acceleration, which was considered to be a more dangerous power. And knowing that it was considered a more dangerous power was something Kat has never been able to shake from her mind; it's something she's always thinking about. And this was constant thinking was affecting her ability to control the power. Kat struggled with the control and even though Tamora tried to help her; Kat was still having difficulties with this power. Lucky for her, the level of this power was still fairly low, so Katherine didn't have to worry too much about what kind of damage it might cause. As a teenager, Kat had her far share of insecurities, like any other teenager. While her cousins focused more on getting closer to High School life, growing up and starting a real teenage life; Katherine had other things to worry about. She worried about the responsibility that she felt she carried on her shoulders. With the power of three line in her family, Kat wasn't sure who would eventually get that responsibility. And she worried if it was someday to be hers to bare. And Katherine didn't think she was ready to become the next Charmed One, or if she even wanted to be. She wanted to be ready, just in case that was her destiny, but the older she got the more aware she became of the dangers that the real world held. She also started to really understand the meaning of having magic power and being part of a powerful family. These thoughts put extra weight on her shoulders; a weight she didn't dare to share with anyone else. She wasn't so sure how her family would react to her feeling this way, and she didn't want her parents to bind her power again. Katherine was sure that option would come up the moment she told her parents about her concerns and worries about magic. So, while her sister and cousins were busy enjoying the life in Magic School. Kat treated her time as if she was preparing for battle. She wanted to be ready, as ready as she possibly could be. Kat wanted to make sure that she would be useful. So, despite the constant nagging from her sister about her being too caught up with theories, Kat is preparing herself as best as she possibly can. Kat could live a little, if her sister and cousins would leave her alone long enough for her to do stuff she enjoyed. But for Katherine Mitchell, magic and battles are her family's destiny. Category:Students Category:Eighth Grade